


Love Is Eternal

by demonvampire180



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Verbal Abuse, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Noiz takes Aoba back to Germany. He's finally introducing Aoba to his parents and things couldn't possibly have gone worse. Noiz x Aoba. There's a little PWP involved... A lot actually. A serious work in progress. The updates will be infrequent, if ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since we came in Germany. I honestly never thought there'd be a day where I would leave Midorijima – that I would leave everyone behind. Being here, though, has made me forget all my worries. Being here with Noiz almost makes forget all the terrible things that had happened at Oval Tower.

Every day seems like a new adventure to me. It's been difficult adjusting to a new language, and overcoming the barriers that are built between people because of language, but Noiz has been there every step of the way, guiding me along. He's shown me so many new sights, and introduced me to so many new foods. I remember making fun of him for not knowing different foods back home, and he hasn't forgotten. Every single time I ask he makes a snide remark about how “even children know what it is.”

Our first few days there pass in pure bliss, but the time has come. Our truly new lives start today.

\----

Noiz pulls the car up to an impressive pair of gates which lead into a seemingly endless drive. I was surprised at first, knowing he could drive, but I guess that was something else he learned when he disappeared for a few months. I glance around at the surroundings, taking note of the large trees that extend all the way to the sky, their branches twisting and turning as they shoot higher and higher. Well kept bushes line the path leading to what I assume to be his home, and patches of sunlight gleam from in between the leaves.

I glance at him when he rolls down his window to speak into a box attached to the brick wall. When he opens his mouth, I still can't help but feel amazed as his fluent German spills from his lips. It's like magic when he switches effortlessly between his native tongue, and the tongue he was forced to learn. When he finishes speaking, my lips curl into a smile as I tell him, “You amaze me, Noiz.” I see his face flush red as he clicks his tongue. Even now he's still trying to act cool.

“It's not that impressive.” He mutters back, rolling the window up as the gates slowly creak open.

I chuckle but say nothing more. I turn my attention back to the outside world. Everything is perfectly green and grows exactly as it should. Had Noiz been a slightly more normal child, with a slightly more normal childhood, I would've expected nothing less. But he wasn't normal. Not a single thing about him, and so the normalcy of it all shook me to the core. It was beautiful, but unnaturally so.

After five minutes or so, a large, brick house comes into view. It seems to span the entire horizon until we got closer. Upon arrival, the mansion took up less than the horizon but was still unbearably large. It's difficult to believe that such a house exists in such a quaint area.  
We pull up to the front door where a man in a black suit, and white shirt, stands waiting for us. His head is bowed and he doesn't look up even as we come to a stop. Cutting the engine Noiz immediately unbuckles himself and climbs out. Before I utter a word he's on the other side, pulling my door open. He impatiently waits for me to collect my thoughts and get out. “I knew your family was well off,” I whisper, “but this is crazy.” My heart pounds mercilessly against my chest. The blonde merely shrugs in response.

“Welcome home, Master Noiz.” The man, presumably the butler, greets him with a slight nod.

Noiz snorts and doesn't reply. It seems this older gentleman was not on good terms before Noiz took off for Japan. Stepping right past him, he climbs the few steps to the front door and turns the handle. As they were expecting us, the door swings wide open and we step inside.

We are greeted once again, by a maid this time, and his reaction was exactly the same. A feeling of sadness washes over me as I think about the fact that this house holds no fond memories for him. This house was the reason he became what he had. Yet he was back here now because he insisted that what we were doing was important.

“Master Noiz, may I take your coat?” The maid who intially greets us holds out her arms, a forced smile plastered to her thin lips. My blood seems to boil at this ridiculous exchange. To her, Noiz is no master. He is nothing but the dirt under her over-polished shoes.

Sneering at her, his eyes cold, he replies, “No. Tell me where my parents are.” The word parents slips through his lips as a slight hiss. It seems to physically pain him to refer to those people like that. 

A sense of satisfaction creeps into me as the girl holds back a shudder. Her terse reply makes my insides flip-flop with joy. “Certainly. Please follow me this way. They're in the dining hall waiting for you.” She closes the door before turning on heel and heading back towards a staircase. Rather than going up it, she bypasses it and continues further back. We soon come to a pair of shiny red and gold doors. Very slowly she pushes them open. Behind the doors was a room with similar decoration. Red drapes, with gold trim, partially covered windows that reach all the way to the ceiling. A large carpet, possibly with a family crest on it, sat underneath a long table set with the bare necessities. And, at the very far end, were two people sitting on either side.

“Master, Mistress, Master Noiz has arrived.” She declares, placing her hands in front of her and bowing.

The two of them look up and my heart skips a beat. I can see Noiz in them. The shape of his eyes and mouth, the colour of his hair and his overall build. I can see it, but I almost don't want to. These are the people who did such awful things to him. Shaking my head slightly, I look at them head on. There's no reason to look away, or to be ashamed.

“Thank you, you're dismissed.” The man sitting at one end replies, setting down a pair of silverware. The maid bows before disappearing out the doors. Once she's gone, he stands. “Noiz.” His voice cracks ever so slightly, as though he hasn't spoken in a long time. Fire rages in my belly again. It's going to be a long day, full of emotional roller coasters, I can tell.

“Father.” Noiz's greeting is cold; emotionless.

The woman, who I understand is his mother, looks up as well. Her eyes are a perfect copy of Noiz's. When she opens her mouth she utters a single phrase, “Wilkommen zurück , meine liebling.” From where I'm standing it almost appears as though she has tears in her eyes, but I must be imagining things.

“Ich bin zu hause.” Noiz mutters, looking away. Silence hangs in the air. Those words, which I've learned well, seem to pain him more than anything else today. He never thought he'd be back, and yet we're here. I want, so badly, to reach out and wrap him in my arms but I hold back. That would be inappropriate right now.

Suddenly his father coughs before motioning us closer. “Anyway, since you're here, please sit. Join us.” He lowers himself back into his seat and picks up his silverware again. “I feel like there's much to discuss.”

I snort quietly. They have no idea. This thought passes through my mind. Shaking my head I discard it. At least thoughts like those are keeping my nerves from overflowing. The next few hours are sure to be a difficult task.

Noiz grabs me by the cuff of my suit while I'm deep in thought and drags me down to the end of the table. His fingers are shaking but his face remains calm. “Where is brother?” He asks as he takes a seat two down from his mother. He pushes me into the chair to his right.

“Unfortunately he had some business to attend to.” His mother replies with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Just like everyone else. “He should be home later though.” She sticks a piece of sausage in her mouth and chews carefully.

“But enough of that. How've things been, Noiz? We haven't talked in so long I'm sure there are many things to tell us.” His dad speaks now as he wipes his mouth with a fancy, cloth napkin. For the first time today, I see a genuine smile – one that reaches all the way to the corner of his eyes. When I had been inside Noiz's head I remember seeing one person with a least a little sense of reason. This was him.

“Not really.” He answers nonchalantly, plucking a doughnut off one of the plates closest to him. Reaching out he grabs another one and hands it to me. Hesitantly I take it. For a brief second I feel a little lonely, thinking of Granny back home, but it passes quickly. Nibbling at it, I sit back and watch the awkward exchange between these people he calls family. I can't find a good time to say anything so I keep quiet.

His father chuckles at his reply. “You haven't changed much have you? Still as anti-social as always.” His wife's shoulders visibly stiffen. “I see you've gotten rid of all those unsightly piercings.”

Noiz shoots him a look and clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Che.”

The man raises his eyebrows. “Do you disagree?” He sets his used napkin to the side and leans forward, placing his against his now templed fingers.

“Of course not.” He bites. “It's not like I got rid of them because I really wanted to.”

“Oh no?” The smile is slowly fading and it sends chills down my spine. This has gone downhill just a little too quickly. “Did you really enjoy having your face full of holes?”

“It's better I have visible holes, than holes in my heart.” He mutters heatedly. What a thing to say.

Now it's his fathers turn to look annoyed. “Please speak up, Noiz.”

“Fuck off.” He shoves the rest of the pastry he was holding in his hand into his mouth. He flops back against the chair and folds his arms across his chest. He looks like a pouting child. Looking at him I notice a piece flaking from his lips. Sighing, I grab the nearest cloth and instinctively reach out to clean his face. I don't realize what I'm doing until I've already done it.

His mother, who's gone silent, speaks very suddenly. “Speaking of which, Noiz, who is this young gentleman? You haven't even introduced us, yet.”

He gives me a sidelong glance. He seems irritated. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I think, giving him my best apologetic look. Without giving me a second glance he replies, “Seragaki Aoba.”

His mothers face contorts as the information clicks in her head. “Se-sera-gaki A-a-oo-ba?” My name awkwardly rolls off her tongue. I hate it. I hate the way she says it, the way her voice struggles. I don't want to ever hear her say it again.

“Seragaki Aoba, mother.” Noiz is struggling to keep it cool. Ever since our incident with Oval Tower, he's hated anyone else mentioning my name. Mink, Clear, and Koujaku. It doesn't matter who. They all get the coldest treatment.

“Is he a fr-” She stops herself. “Is he an acquaintance of yours?” My blood urges to boil over when she corrects herself. Of course I'm his friend. Why else would I be here?

“Something like that.” Noiz takes another doughnut from the plate and stuffs it into his mouth. Despite his seeming dislike of sweet things, I notice he has been eating them more often lately. Perhaps, now that his senses are back, his taste for sweets has increased.

I'm also highly distracted by his sense of calm. Ever since we arrived here, Noiz has stayed cool and collected. It bothers me. Despite having feeling again, Noiz doesn't appear afraid of anything, not emotional pain, and certainly not consequences. His lack of childhood, of course, lent a hand in this and it bothers me. A lot.

Cocking her head, she asks, “What do you mean, 'something like that'?”

Licking his fingers one by one, Noiz confidently replies, “My partner.”

Still looking confused, she asks, “Your partner? Do you mean a business partner?”

He snorts loudly and shoots her a look. “Mother, I'm not nearly that straight and narrow. I mean he's my fiancé.”

“Come again?” His father speaks this time, his lips drawn into a very thin line. “Speak clearly, Noiz.”

Clearly fed up and agitated, Noiz opens his mouth and says very bluntly, “He's my lover, get it? My boyfriend? My fuckbuddy? A friend with benefits? How more fucking clearly do I have to say it.” My face immediately turns a bright, ruby, red. He doesn't have to spell it out that clearly does he? I take very quick glances at his parents faces and my heart sinks. There is pure horror in their eyes.

“Please say you're joking, Noiz.” His father has lost any smile he was wearing.

“Why should I? It's true.” Reaching for another pastry, his hand is grabbed by his fathers. “Let go of me.” He demands, his voice a low growl.

“I won't until you stop dicking around.” His father hisses, tightening his grip until his sons fingers twitch.

“I said,” Noiz raises his arm and shakes it violently, “let go.” His wrist is freed and he retracts his arm back to his chest. There are red marks where his father was   
holding. “I'm not dicking around, Father.” There's venom in his words.

The older man looks back at us with something akin to hatred. The friendly guise disappears, and his true nature starts to leak out. “I won't accept this. Not in my family.”

“He's right, Noiz. You can't just come home and drop something like this on us. What about the family? What about the future of our bloodline? You'll put that all on hold for some stupid, childish, whim? You won't even like him in a few years, just like everything else in your life.” His mothers eyes were wide and she stares at me with such intensity my skin crawls.

What is with these people? I think to myself. Can't they just be happy?

Suddenly Noiz laughs. He laughs loud enough for it to echo throughout the cavernous hall. It sounds hollow. Vacant. Opening his mouth he replies, “Family?   
Bloodline? What the hell are you even talking about? You locked me up in a room until I practically went crazy. You called me a monster, and said that, maybe, I shouldn't have even been born. All these years later, when I may have found happiness, you spew all this bullshit about keeping our family line going? Fuck you.” Peeking at him, I can see his eyes are alight with pure, unabated anger. “You can't just decide to play family when it suits you, that's not how it works.” He spits the last few words out.

I've never seen him talk so much; never seen him get so worked up. My heart aches knowing this how he feels. How he's forced to feel.

Both parents turn to glare at me, their eyes boring holes into the deepest part of my soul. “You.” His father hisses. “What have you done to my son?”

“I-” I open my mouth to speak, but Noiz puts a hand over my mouth.

“He's got nothing to do with it.”

“Let him speak.” His father demands, slamming his now fists into the table. Noiz keeps his hand over my mouth. The man he refers to as father is absolutely seething. Froth practically falls from his lips and his face is red all the way to his ears.

“Liebling, let him speak.” His mother speaks now, an almost mocking sweetness in her words. Still refusing, he looks away from her. Immediately she puffs up, turning just as red as he husband. “Noiz, you let him speak this second or so help me-”

“What? You'll lock me up in a room again? Because obviously that worked so well the first time.” His mouth curls into a cruel smirk.

This was going absolutely nowhere. Although I was having some trouble keeping up with their German, I was getting the gist of it. I knew it was going to turn out like this but I let it happen anyway. Mentally sighing I reach up and grab my lovers hand. Before lowering it, I gently kiss it, letting him know it's okay. He resists me at first, but let's me bring it to my lap anyway. Still red in the face, though no longer because of my embarrassment at Noiz's blunt ways, I turn to his parents and take a deep breath before speaking my mind:

“What right do you have to say about his life? You locked him up as a child, without every trying to understand him. Your status was more important to you than the health and well being of your own kin. You locked him up until he forgot what it was like to feel love. To feel hate. To feel anything. Locking him up in their all those years locked away his heart. To him, there was nothing worthwhile in this world. He learned to believe that nobody liked him, just because he was him. They liked him only to get his money, or to get favours. There was nothing good in this world for him. It's entirely your fault that he went around doing reckless thing, just so he could feel something again. With no sense of feeling, it's difficult to feel a sense of living.” The words tumble out of my mouth in broken German that is none-too-eloquent.

“And what would you know about any of that, brat?”

“What would I know?” My eyes narrow. “I broke that. Despite everything, his harsh words, his constant aloofness, I stood by him and held on. I was afraid to let go, because if I let go, I would lose him. He'd never come back. So I clung to him hoping that I would be able to show him a world where there was beauty. Where people aren't only after the things you have, but the person you are.” I take a deep, shaking, breath. “I was tired of seeing him hurt, and alone. Even though he couldn't feel the pain physically, I could see it eating away at him, mentally. I would save him. And I did.” I can feel Noiz's eyes on me but I don't look at him. I can't. I don't want to know what his green eyes are saying right now.

Although I know Noiz understands, I can only hope his parents do as well. Until right now, I had never cursed my ineptitude at his native tongue. How can my feelings be properly conveyed if the people I'm conveying it to can't understand me?

His father chuckles quietly but the volume increases until he's almost bellowing. His laughter burns in my ears and I instinctively go to cover them until the noise dies down. “Save him? Are you kidding me? There's no way to save a child already lost at birth.”

“There is.” I state firmly. They understand me.

“There's not. He's forever lost. You can take away his piercings, and give him back his sense of pain, but nothing about him has changed. He's still just as much of a monster now as he was then. Nothing is different-”

I jump to my feet. The bubbling in my chest is overflowing and I can no longer hold back. “He has changed!” I scream. The words tumble out of my mouth, almost incoherently. “I've seen him change. I know he's changed. Do you want to know why I know? I know because he fell in love with me, that's how. He could've continued on with his cold, distant ways but he didn't. He opened up his heart to me and laid it all bare. If he hadn't changed, I wouldn't have been able to see.”

“Noiz isn't capable of feeling love-” His mother interjects.

I whip my head around and give her the coldest, hardest, look I can and spew, “And who's fault is that?” I relish in the taken-aback look on her face. My words are like needles directly to her frail heart. “I don't know what else we can say to prove our point so we're done here. We have nothing else to say to you.” Reaching for Noiz, I yank him out of his chair and turn on my heel. He drags his feet behind me until he pulls me to a full stop. Turning around, with the intention to yell at him, I stop. His eyes are glowing with a love so pure it makes my heart stop and his grin so genuine it's like I'm in a dream. He pulls his arm from my tight grip and turns to his parents.

“As he said, I don't have anything left to say to you. I knew this was going to happen but it was important to me. Granny already agreed to it, back in Midorijima, so I thought I should tell you, too.” He snorts. “It was a mistake, but let me leave you with this.” Noiz turns back to me, and grabs my chin. Without a seconds hesitation he leans in and kisses me. He kisses me until my vision is white and my knees buckle. Catching me before I fall he wraps an arm around my waist. I can tell my face has gone the darkest crimson it can but I don't care. I was happy to see their brains turn to mush as they try to process what had just happened.

Then, with a loud “Humph,” and without a second glance backwards, we exit, leaving his stunned parents behind, my weak knees struggling to hold me up.


	2. Chapter 2

Our ride home is silent. Noiz is suspiciously focused on the road ahead. I can see his jaw twitching and I can almost hear the grinding of his teeth. Despite his outward aloofness, I sense that he was hoping the meeting would've gone better. After all we'd been through he had only one hope: his parents approving of at least one thing in his life.

Without thinking about it, I reach over and stroke his cheek with the back of my hand. It's so warm. At first he says nothing, but after a minute he says gruffly, “What are you doing?” Quickly I pull my hand back. Of course that would upset him.

“Sorry.” My voice quivers as I apologize.

“Why are you apologizing?” He quips, giving me a sidelong glance. His green eyes are cold.

Looking away I mutter quietly, “For touching you when you're obviously upset, dummy.” My heart feels so heavy when he looks at me like that.

Noiz let's out a ridiculously long sigh. “I'm not upset. At least... Not at you.” He tags on the last bit as an afterthought.

Despite what his mouth says, his jaw continues to twitch, and his teeth continue to grind together. I have nothing to add to the conversation so after opening and closing my mouth a few times, like a fool, I stay silent, opting to stare out the window instead.

When we arrive back at the small apartment building, Noiz pulls into a spot and exits the car without a word. Unbuckling myself, I follow suit. The air around him is so tense I feel like I'm suffocating. Who knew that something like this could make him so tangibly unhappy? The usual wall around him, that stands strong and impenetrable, is cracking and straining. In my head, I search for something to say to him. Anything will do, just something so that I don't suffocate in the silence.

Trudging along behind him, we climb a few floors to our humble home. Although I say we, I know it's his. There's no 'we' yet. Maybe there never will be.

As soon as we enter, Noiz kicks off his shoes and loosens the tie around his neck. He breathes a quiet sigh and staggers towards the back living room. I follow after him as soon as I remove my own shoes, and straighten the ones he so carelessly tossed aside.

Back in the living room, Noiz took the liberty of sprawling himself across the sofa, arm over his eyes. He's still quiet, though I feel like he's searching for something to say. Waiting patiently for him to address me first, I busy myself getting something to drink. Raising my voice had caused my throat to dry out.

After ten minutes of utter silence Noiz speaks, his voice cracking. “I'm sorry... About what happened.”

Turning in the chair I'd sitting in, I gaze at him. He's not facing me but I can feel his eyes peering at me. “Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault.” I audibly sigh. “It isn't like you to apologize, you know.”

His arm drops to his side so that his green eyes are piercing me like needles. Although cold, I can see a deep sadness in them, too. My heart aches inside my chest. The feeling of it being torn apart almost felt normal by this point. Everything going on today was making my heart ache. “We could've just said fuck it. I could've ignored them, like I've done all this time, but instead I dragged you into it.”

“It's important to you, right?” I ask as I stand. I cross the floor to the sofa and look down at him for a second before I wrap my hands lightly around his head and lift it. As he gives me a questioning look, though making no motion to move, I slide onto the couch and put his head back down against my thigh. He immediately settles into it, making himself comfortable. I begin running my fingers through his soft, already tousled hair. “They're still your family, so I can understand wanting them to know.”

Noiz snorts and closes his eyes. “Can I still call them family?”

“Of course.” I reply quickly. Although it was an automatic response, it almost felt wrong to say it. Those people had treated him so terribly, to the point of insanity, so could they really be called family? If all they have are blood ties, can they really be related?

Noiz slowly flips onto his side, burying his nose into my leg. “Granny accepted it so quickly that I find it a little hard to believe my blood parents would be so... So...” He's at a loss for words.

Continuing to stroke his hair, I shrug and reply, “Granny is different. She still hasn't quite adjusted to it, and I'm sure she's awfully sad that she won't have great grandchildren, but she's a smart woman. She wants what's best for us, and above all she wants us to be happy. Since we're not related by blood, I don't have any responsibility in carrying on our family tree.” My fingers stop stroking his hair and slowly make their way to his pale face to trace the contours of his eyes; his nose; his lips. Abruptly I change the subject. “I miss your piercings.”

Slowly his green eyes open. “Really?”

I nod. My fingers trace the bridge of his nose where one piercing had been. He goes cross-eyed as he tries to watch me. I stoke the spot fondly before tracing my finger down his well-shaped nose all the way down to his lips. I graze my fingers across where his snake-bite piercings used to be, taking notice of the fact that I could still, very faintly, feel where the piercings had been. “You should put them back in.”

“Hah?” Noiz's eyes widen a little. “Are you crazy? How long do you think it's been since I had those holes in my face?”

Once again I shrug. If I could've I probably would've put my fingers in his mouth, too, but I hold myself back. I know there's only so much I can do when he's in this kind of mood. To be honest, I miss the clicking of his pierced tongue against my teeth when we kiss. It brings a sense of comfort to me, and a strange sense of nostalgia. It had been one of the first few things I'd taken note of, about him physically. “It can't hurt that much right?”

Very slowly Noiz sits up and turns to look at me. His brow is furrowed and I can sense impatience in his body. “Aoba, I haven't worn them in three months. All the hole's have closed. I couldn't feel anything when I got them originally, but now that I can feel pain again, just how much do you think it would hurt? How'd you like it if I suddenly started shoving little needles into you all over your body?” His face is pouting.

Looking at the floor I don't respond for a second. “I'm sorry.” I say, looking back at him, looking as apologetic as I can. “I guess I didn't think about the fact that piercings hurt.”

Noiz sighs, loudly, before sitting back against the couch. “If you're that sorry, show me.”

I tilt my head to the side questioningly. “Show you? How?”

There's a hint of a smile on his lips and his green eyes shine with mischief. Bringing a finger to his mouth he taps his lips. “There's only one way, stupid.”

For a very brief moment, I'm stumped, but as soon as I get it my face turns a fiery red. “You little perv!” I squeak, my voice caught in my throat.

“It's only a kiss.” He murmurs. His voice, and playful tone, resonates, in my chest.

Turning stubbornly away I reply, “It's never just a kiss.” I feel a gentle hand on the nape of my neck, stroking my still sensitive hair. A moment later, warm air heats the same spot before travelling from there, to the side of my neck and then down my shoulder. His hot breath, against my chilly skin, sends sparks down my body. I close my eyes on instinct when lips brush against my ear, and, once again, down my neck. My hair is being softly tugged as it's brushed out of the way, allowing him better access. Until recently, I had never realized how sensitive my neck has become. Whenever it's being touched, it's like a fire is being lit, burning the preciously pale skin.

"Just a kiss, I swear." he breathes right against my ear and my body stiffness. His fingers trace down my shoulders before slowly inching down my chest. My breath hitches in my chest and I lean my head back. Everything feels electric right now, and I'm trying hard not to lose my head. I reach up and claw at his hand with my own.  
Mewling quietly I wheeze, “But this isn't just a kiss, Noiz.” My voice is quivering and my hands are shaking. Just feeling him against me brings old feelings to the surface. The memory of our first time together, back in Glitter, surfaces for just a second, but it's enough. My body is alight and I can't stop it. I crave him. But I must resist. I must not give in. As the older one, I must practice restraint.

It's a losing battle.

Noiz's long fingers easily brush past mine as they slowly continue to creep down my body. They brush over my nipples and my entire body jerks forward. They're already   
standing up. Since when did just being this close to him make me so reactive?

Noiz chuckles quietly, almost silently, as he lips press to my ear again. “Hm? That's what you say but your body doesn't quite agree.” His fingers were on my thighs now, firmly tracing down towards my knees.

“How did a conversation about your piercings lead us here, anyway?” I say, trying to stay aware. Why couldn't I have just given him a single kiss? I know why. I think ruefully. My body never lies.

Hot breath crawls against my skin and I feel a short, sharp pain, in the crook of my shoulder as Noiz bites down. His hands are crawling back up my legs, growing closer and closer to my inner thighs. I feel like my body is shaking as my head digs deeper into Noiz's shoulder. “What's it matter?” He asks breathlessly. “I'm all pent up and irritated.” His fingers are so close to my cock I can almost feel it. My body acts on its own and my lower half becomes heated. Inside my chest my heart beats wildly, unable to control itself. Just his fingers are causing my body, and mind, to go astray.

I shouldn't let him control me like this.

I wish it were that easy.

Trying to hold on to my last bit of conscious state my quaking hands grab his tightly, stopping him from proceeding any further. “That's exactly why this isn't the right time. I shouldn't have mentioned your piercings.” I feel like a child who's trying to pull their parent in one direction and failing. My grip is so weak Noiz could slip away at any second. He plays it up to me though, pretending as though my hands hold any hindrance to his objective. “We should wait until you're cooled do-” My voice catches when I feel teeth digging gently into the cartilage of my ear. A wet tongue licks the wound before trailing down into the inner cavern. The sound of him lapping at it resounds directly in my ear drum and I shudder heavily. It's so loud and my heart beats faster.

I feel deaf.

The sound of him licking my ear, and the pounding of my own heart, drowns out everything else. My mind is growing more and more hazy, and my grip on him has gone slack. I can't hold on. I want him so badly that I can think of nothing else. I no longer care about his missing piercings, or his awful parents, or the fact that I'm in a foreign land, so far from home.

“What's that?” He asks in his gruff, rumbling, voice. I love the sound of it so much and yet I can barely hear him through everything else. Everywhere his body is connected to mine feels like electricity coursing through my veins; through every pore.

I try to reply but my voice is gone.

Noiz's fingers slip from my grasp and finish their ascent to my crotch where they grab hold of my now pending erection. I was so lost in the sound of his voice, and the feeling of his lips against my skin, my brain hadn't even processed what was happening to my lower body. It aches. It aches so much I feel about ready to lose my mind. His fingers are skilfully teasing me through the fabric of my jeans, tugging, and stroking, and doing everything physically possible and it's too much. A noise, unfamiliar, slips through my lips and I powerlessly claw at his hands. His tongue works it way from my ear, across my jaw, to my lips where he plasters a kiss so breathtaking the lights dance in front of my eyes. All the stimulation makes my skin physically crawl and though my brain tells me to stop him, my body is already in control.

After stealing every last bit of air my lungs can hold, Noiz mutters, “Bedroom.” Without a moments hesitation I nod and then untangle myself from his hold. Standing, my knees nearly buckle, again, and he catches me. (Just like always.) Placing an arm around my waist he guides us to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

As soon as we enter the room, the animal in him roars forth. The tie he still wears loosely around his neck is torn off before he wraps them around my wrists, while fiercely leaving kisses along my neckline. I can't question it.

Then I'm on the bed, my face buried into the pillows. Noiz is messing around with his neck tie so I glance up. Through hazy eyes I see him tying me to the headboard, restricting my movement. I panic for a minute, my mind snapping into clarity for just a second, but his hands on my body drag my consciousness down once again and I'm under.

His warm hands caress my face, first with his palms, and then his knuckles, before travelling ever so slowly down my body. He traces the curve of my shoulders and my chest. He touches the indent of my pelvic bones and the slightly stuck out ass. With feathery touches his hands glide over my thighs all the way to my ankles before crawling back up. Without saying a word he reaches for my belt and undoes it. He rips it from the belt loops in my jeans and tosses it aside. Next his fingers pry open my pants and brings down slowly over my hips before sliding them off and adding them to the pile.

My face is lit up, surely, like a Christmas tree. I can feel those beautiful green eyes staring me down like prey and I'm so helpless. My breaths are short and wild, and my heart continues to beat as though it's the only sound that matters. His fingers bite into my hips and sides when he traces my body before he pulls my underwear off over my hips as well. I shiver a little at the less than expected chilly air in the room.

Without warning Noiz grabs my ass and pulls my cheeks apart, completely exposing me. I let out a squeak in surprise. “Noiz!” My voice barely makes a sound. I try twisting my body around to stop him but the grip of the tie is too tight and I can't break free. All I can do is watch, in slight horror, as he stares my entrance down, licking his lips like a starving lion. “What are you doing you perverted brat?” I struggle harder, but it's impossible. My strength has been sapped away and his grip is just too strong.

“Just stay quiet.” He whispers, running his tongue over his lips again. And again. And again. The seductiveness of the simple movement makes my body flare up in anticipation. Leaning in, he uses his nose to push my shirt up so that my back is exposed. As soon as it's where he wants it his lips plant heavy kisses along my spine. Each one burns but it's heavenly. His pace slows as he gets to my hips. For what feels like forever he does nothing but what comes next practically makes me heart stop.  
His tongue comes out and he takes one long lick from my twitching entrance all the way up my crack to my back. Without realizing it I jump to my knees in response, only sticking my ass out further. There's an unbelievably satisfied smirk on his lips and his green eyes are brimming with a mischief my brain can't even comprehend right now.

“Hmm. Did that feel good?”

If I could, I would smack him.

Instead I shake my head and glower.

Chuckling quietly Noiz says, “Your body disagrees.” His grip on my ass loosens as he drapes himself over me. His hands snake around my body down to my erection (now standing at full attention) and grips it hard. Another unfamiliar noise escapes my lips. My face continues to grow more and more red. For a few agonizing seconds he works it up, and down, until I can feel myself leaking precum. Even though we've only just started my body begs for release.

Why is this brat so skilled?

Soon his hands leave my cock to venture back to my ass where, once more, he pulls them apart and exposes me even further. Once again he leans in, and once more I'm shocked by what he does. He leans in with his tongue out, and this time, he licks from the underside of my balls all the way to my hole. After a few times he keeps his tongue at the little puckered entrance and pushes the tip in, swirling it around, loosening it. The sounds my ears perceive are messy and wet and my lower half has gone numb.

I violently throw my head back when I feel his tongue press inside of me, without hesitation. My eyes wide, all I can do is try to keep my entire body from going slack as he ravages my insides. I've never felt anything quite like this before. My knees shake and I pull, uselessly, at my bindings. Unnatural noises escape my open lips and I can feel a single droplet of sweat roll down my temple.

“N-Noiz.” I wheeze as my head droops. “Please, no more. You brat. Stop.” It gets harder to speak with every word and his tirade continues, uninhibited. His large hands are kneading my spread buttcheeks and he has his nose nuzzled right against my skin. Every time he exhales I feel the hot air spread over my most sensitive region and it's making my body go absolutely haywire.

My thoughts are a foggy mess.

Nothing is clear.

After an (actual) eternity, and with my cock straining beyond comprehension, Noiz pulls back, smacking his lips. The mischievous look in his eye has only grown worse. I feel as his hands glide up to my waist where he the flips me gracefully onto my back. Putting his hands on my knees he spreads my legs as far they can go, exposing everything. Without really thinking, I attempt to squeeze them shut, shame simmering in my subconscious.

“Don't be like that.” He caresses my legs down to my inner thighs and brings them back to my knee's. “It's too late to be embarrassed.” Leaning in he presses his lips to collar bone and nips a line down to my, now, exposed nipples. He takes the small protrusion between his lips and sucks long and hard. His tongue twitches and dances around it until its hard and stiff in his mouth.

I can't breathe.

Tossing my head to the side I let out a loud groan that echoes a little in the mostly empty room. “I-I can't.” I breathe. My body begs for relief as Noiz continues to do his thing. His hot hands trace patterns down my legs, stopping just before my raging erection, then teasingly moving back. My hands ache to hold onto his. “U-u-untie me.” I sputter, tugging harshly at my bindings. To no surprise, he shakes his head.

Pulling away from my nipples he tongue leads a trail down my abdomen to my navel, which he licks at playfully, and makes his final descent. Before my hazy mind even registers what's happening, my cock is encased in the hot cavern of his mouth. “Hnn!”My eyes widen in surprise. “Ha-hah-” My breathing is getting more ragged with each passing second. Weak fingers grasp for something to hold onto.

His head bobs up and down over my erection. His tongue glides from the base to the tip before pushing into the small slit in the head. My body heaves and my already wound up heart skips a few beats. I believe my brain is no longer registering anything, and my body reacts purely on its own.  
He takes my balls in one hand and plays with them. He squeezes them between his fingers and tugs on them. Shortened fingernails dig into the tender flesh. His long tongue pushes against the head of my cock even harder before pulling back a little. Licking his lips again, Noiz dives back in, this time trailing his tongue over the large vein that's visibly throbbing.

This goes on for awhile but finally there's heavy tightening in my stomach, and what hazy thoughts were left, vanish. My hips shake with pure anticipation. Noiz can tell, so he becomes more ferocious in his ministrations. His tongue swirls and dances along the length of my erection. And then. It's over. I cry out with everything I have and there's sweet release. As my mind clears, I feel Noiz still wrapped around my length. After a few seconds I realize it's because he's swallowing my release. Startled, I immediately try to pull myself away, but he's firmly grasping my hips.

He continues to drink until my body empties. Feeling satisfied he pulls away and cleans his lips. He's making a face and muttering about “how bitter it is.” Using his thumb, he wipes away a bit of semen that hadn't quite made it into his mouth. Then his lips curve into an impish grim. “Have you been building up?”

Turning red I shout, “How could I? You've had me for dinner every night since you came back!” Chuckling he strokes my stomach, eyes on my face. “Not that I'm complaining.” I mutter, turning away from his gaze. “And untie me dammit.” I yank my bound arms again, twisting them around to try and loosen them. This time Noiz complies. There's a slight tug, and then my wrists are free. Giving them a rub, I glower when I see the red, rash-like, marks left behind. I don't stay angry long, though, since having a release has given me a little bit of a high.

Without thinking much about it, I slowly sit up before reaching out and wrapping my boyfriend in my arms. Pulling him in, I hug him tightly against my chest and stroke his hair. I feel his breathing against me and it's unnaturally calming. We sit like this for awhile before I open my mouth. “I really am sorry things didn't go well with your parents.”

Noiz clicks his tongue, his mood changing instantaneously. “Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault, and it was my idea. I pretty much guessed how it was going to go anyway.” He nuzzles his head into me a little bit harder and I hold him a little closer. I never have a chance to hold him like this so I forget how soft his hair actually is. It reminds me how much he actually cares about himself. And it's a reminder that I'm the one who helped get him to this point.

“I can't help but feel like it's my fault.” I take a deep breath and relish in his scent. “I'm sure your parents are in a state of utter shock, and although I hate them for what they did, they're still related to you.”

He shakes his head slightly. “I don't even care that they're related to me. Their opinion is invalid to me, especially when it comes to you. You're more important than anything else in the entire world. You are my only family.”

I have to chuckle a little. Coming from any other human being what he said would be ludicrous but it's not. “It's not like you to say such embarrassing things.” I brush his hair away from his face and plant a gentle kiss to his temple. A few seconds later his turns his head up to me and returns it.

For a few minutes we just sit in silence, holding each other. But then, Noiz wiggles his ways out of my arms and turns to face me again. With just a second of hesitation, he leans in and presses his lips to mine. It starts out as an awkward face smush, but it turns into a rather passionate kiss. His fingers come up to curl in my hair. I shiver when I feel the sensation but it doesn't bother me in the least. It never hurts me when he touches my hair. It's never been anything but pleasant. 

My body goes rigid when I feel his fingers brush down my side rather suddenly but the feeling passes quickly and I relax. I let my body melt into the soft mattress, and wrap my arms languidly over his shoulders. When he pulls back, he takes a second to stare at me with his beautiful, yet cold, green eyes, before diving in to peck at my neck and collar bone. His tongue traces over my visible bones, licking at the slight indent between them. His actions were reminiscent of a curious cat.

Slowly he lowers himself, leaving a trail of saliva behind. He makes his way to a still-flat nipple and takes it quickly into his mouth. I feel his tongue and lips tugging at the sensitive flesh until it perks straight out. A second later his teeth dig into it, almost to the point where I worry he'll actually bite it off. Jolting a little I powerlessly push at his shoulders. He seems to realize he's pushing it too far, and draws back just a little. He flicks his tongue at the now ginger protrusion as if apologizing and a shiver runs through my body. “N-Noiz.” I let out a small whimper.

Twining his fingers deeper into my hair he moves to my other nipple and does the same thing. The air around me is suffocatingly heavy to the point where all I can do is pant. Every nerve in my body is alight and even the contact of my naked skin on his shoulders is driving me mad. Is this what being in love feels like? Is this what it's like when even the smallest brush of skin sends ones mind reeling into oblivion? If so, I never want it to end. Breathlessly I call his name again.

In response he gives my stomach a gentle nip. His teeth graze my exposed skin as he dips even lower. I feel his breath against my growing erection and it's almost enough to send me straight to the edge again. After coming just a little while ago, my cock is extraordinarily sensitive, so even the faintest feeling against is like a hot iron pressing into me.

“Aoba.” His low voice rumbles in my ears.

I can listen to him all day.

I wrap my arms tighter around his neck as his mouth approaches my mostly erect cock and my breathing stutters. My mind is so foggy it hardly realizes when wet lips press to the tip of my raging hard-on. He works his tongue down my shaft once more, licking up what little cum there is left before bringing his lips to the tip and sucking at it like a straw. My body trembles as my electric nerves send continuous signals to my brain without rest.

As he continues, the fog in my brain clears enough for me to realize that I'm the only who was has been receiving anything so far. Willing strength back into my arms, I push him back, with some force but remaining gentle. “Noiz, I want to do something for you. It's not fair that it's only me.” I brush a hand across his face, tracing the contours of his eyes and nose as I do.

Licking his lips again, he clicks his tongue, more out of habit than anything. “Aren't you enjoying this?”

“Don't ask such stupid things, brat.” I reply playfully before ruffling his hair. “You already worked your wicked magic and made me cum once. This time I want to work some magic on you.” I fold myself in half and kiss the tip of his nose. (I still can't help but miss his nose bridge piercing, just a little.) I chuckle when he clicks his tongue again before he pulls away. Carefully I pull myself up and shimmy out of my spot so we can change places. As we do, a thought pops into my head and I carelessly let it spill from my mouth. “Noiz, have you ever bottomed before?” To my surprise he casually shakes his head.

“I don't make a habit of sleeping with guys.” He runs one of his now free hands through his hair. Under his breath he adds, “Before you I never really made a habit of sleeping with anyone.”

I cock my head to the side as I digest the information. Maybe later we could incorporate some position switching. It's not that I mind being on the bottom, but since I get so much pleasure from it, I want him to experience the same. Stamping the idea to memory, I quickly get to work undoing his belt and trousers. There's a small sense of guilt when I think about how I'm going to get his nice clothes all dirty but I kick it away. Now is certainly not the time for that.

I push his knees apart and settle myself, face first, between his thighs. Reaching into his boxers I withdraw his still partially limp cock. Even now it takes serious coaxing to get him riled, but that doesn't bother me. It makes it more fun. Bringing my face in close, I trace my lips down from the tip to his balls, letting my teeth catch on the few piercings that remain. I hear his breath hitch and I feel his fingers curl in the sheets. Since regaining his senses, everything is felt so much stronger now. If my nerves had felt alive, than I'm sure his feel like they're standing completely exposed, with nothing to soften the blow. Smirking triumphantly I take one of his balls in my mouth and draw in a deep breath until my lips are like a suction cup. He attempts to suppress a surprised hiss but fails. His hips arch off the bed a little until he finds the strength to force them down again.

“What are you doing?” He asks through clenched teeth. His eyes are on me, but almost like they're not looking directly at me. His mind has gone somewhere else.

Drawing back just the slightest, I answer in broken speech as I continue to lick at his erection, eliciting even stronger verbal reactions. “I told you. I'm working some of my own magic.” I kiss the base of his cock teasingly. “Aren't you enjoying it?” Though I ask jokingly, I do wonder if it feels good. I'd never gone down on a guy before Noiz so I'm drawing from my own experiences, and what I enjoy, while taking into account the fact that, for 19 years, he had felt no pain, and could only receive pleasure from imagined pain.

His white knuckles dig deeper into the sheets and he habitually clicks his tongue, while trying to hold back his voice. “What, are you an idiot?” It's so cute when his inner child comes out. Especially at times like these when he wants to be all bad and grown-up, when really he's just a kid in a grown-up suit.

There's a brief pause but I dive in again, this time kissing his inner thigh, starting from halfway to his knee and making my way back down to his balls. Reaching them I trace my lips up his now fully erect hard-on and, without a second of hesitation, engulf him in my mouth.

Taken aback he lets out an uncharacteristic screech and digs his hips into the bed.”Aoba, what are you doing? S-stop.” His voice shakes. His body shakes. Everything about him shakes as he adjusts to my heat wrapped around his passion. Quivering hands release the wrinkled sheets and replace themselves in the hair that's falling around my shoulders. I choke a little at the sudden sensation of him grabbing me but it passes quickly.

Putting my hands on his knees, I spread them further, exposing him to his fullest. The taste of metal, and precum, fills my mouth and I relish in it. This is the taste of my lover, and my lover alone. No one else gets to experience him in this way. No one ever will.

I bring my mouth to the head of his penis and with a slight pop, release him. Before he has the chance to say anything, I take the small silver ring that glints in the poor lighting between my teeth and pull. Noiz's breath physically catches in his throat and I can almost imagine tears at the corner of his eyes. His fingers curl harder around my hair, making me wince,but right now it doesn't matter. The slight pain I feel is nothing compared to how I plan to make him feel.

Pulling at it again, I wrap my tongue around it and play with the two small puncture wounds where it sticks out from. After thirty seconds or so, I lose track of time, I bring him back into my mouth, letting the metal catch on my tongue once more. I push my mouth all the way to the base where I search out the other piercing I know is there. Finding it, I do the same thing I'd done before, except this time, I allow myself to swallow a few times. His cock is literally pulsating in my mouth, and I'm sure the feeling of my throat closing around him is driving him insane.

Finally I feel his muscles tighten, and with very little warning, he's cumming.

“Aoba, let go.” He demands, tugging at my hair to get me away from his spasming body.

I completely disregard him and continue to take his climax in my mouth, as he had just done for me. The taste is, of course, bitter, but oddly comforting. When his hips relax again, I pull back and swallow what was left in my mouth. Unintentionally I scrunch my nose up in distaste. My mouth feels slightly gummy now, and I can feel the aftermath dripping down my chin. Using the back of my hand, I wipe it away, but without thinking about it, lick it clean. It does belong to Noiz after all.

As I sit there contemplating what to do next, I lurch forward and am brought into an intensely, breathtaking, kiss. His tongue forcefully finds its way into my mouth and tangles with my own until, once again, my consciousness fades into a puddle of goo and haze.

Then, I'm on my back again.

Noiz makes a bridge over me with his own body. Continuing to kiss me until my lungs feel like collapsing, he reaches over the side table and pulls open a drawer. From within he withdraws the smallest bottle of lubricant I've ever see. It was like, travel size. Despite my foggy state of mind, I still manage to giggle when I think about having to explain that to customs. Noiz sits back a little, with his eyes knitted together in confusion.

“Why the hell are you laughing?”

“The bottle.” I sputter, my breath still on the run, “It's so tiny.”

“Hah?” Noiz's cold gaze travels from my face to the bottle in his hand. After giving it a good long look he glances back to me and just shakes his head. “What the hell...” He mutters under his breath. 

I shrug my shoulders, and continue to giggle.

Sighing heavily, he brings the bottle closer and flicks it open. He turns it upside down and pours a quarter sized dollop of liquid into his palm. Closing it, he sets it nearby and brings his hand to his cock. I didn't notice it before, but he's still hard as a rock. Something had him unsettled today, for sure. Taking himself in his hand, he glides it from base to tip, and then back again, leaving a thin coating behind. He reaches to the side and grabs the bottle again and repeats the same thing, but this time, he coats his fingers with the viscous liquid instead.

My heart races wildly inside my chest once more as I anticipate what's about to happen. My childish words didn't diminish his passion at all. Just he was about to lean in, he stops. “Something wrong?” I ask. My tongue feels heavy inside my mouth.

“These are in the way.” He indicates his trousers with his eyes. Pushing himself off one side of the bed, my eyes follow as he shakes himself carelessly naked. (Mostly.) At this point, only his white dress shirt remains, and I can view him in all his naked, barely legal, glory.

It's not fair that he's younger than me, but he's way more cut. I pout silently.

Despite this thought, I feel heat in my lower half again as I continue gazing at him. As he resituates himself on the bed, I dry swallow. In an instant my mind goes completely blank, except for the thought of what's about to happen. My loosened entrance twitches as I wait impatiently to continue. I don't even care how we ended up here at this point. I don't even care that less than an hour ago we were arguing with his parents, or that I'm in a foreign country, where they speak a foreign language, and have foreign customs. Everything besides what's transpiring right now makes no difference to me. I want him so much my body aches.  
Once again he's pushing my knee's apart, exposing the most intimate part of me and I literally do not care. All I can think about is him inside me, tearing me apart until I cum again. The cold glint in his eye disappears and the mischievous, childish, look is back. Bringing one coated finger to my entrance he thrusts into me. Everything shudders as it accepts him. He scrapes his fingernail against my inner walls as he stretches me out. After an eternity a second finger is added. The two fingers scissor and dance until my muscles relax.

Once he can move freely he begins to probe around inside me, searching. He continues stretching me out as he does so but at some point he finds that special spot. The spot that makes me want to cum before we even start. Knowing this is so, he grabs the base of my erection and squeezes it so that I can't.

“N-Noiz!” I heave, my chest rising and falling so quickly I can't keep up.

“Not yet.” He murmurs, holding a little tighter.

After striking the spot two or three times, he adds one more finger to make sure I'm loose enough to take him. (Though I'm sure my body has committed his shape to memory, and no preparation would be necessary.) Finally it's time. He coats himself one more time and tosses the bottle across the room. It lands with a heavy thunk against the wall before bouncing off and landing on the floor. Paying it no mind, Noiz makes a bridge over me one more time and positions himself.

Very carefully he presses into me. I let out an unearthly moan and I wrap myself, once more, around him. Once sheathed inside, we sit there for a few brief seconds, just enjoying the feeling, and then he's moving.

He heaves himself against me, thrusting with a force I've never felt before in my life. Unabashedly I let my quivering voice out. I only have enough air to moan out at this point as he drives his passion into my very soul. His lips crash into mine and we kiss like two teenagers on their first date, wet, and sloppy, but beautifully and he calls my name with that husky tone.

Before I know it, he's brought me into a sitting position in his lap, letting my entire body weight crash against him as he knowingly strikes that spot over, and over, and over. The hand, which held back my pending climax, stroked me harder and harder until it was covered with my semen. I embrace the younger man and dig my face into his neck as I lose myself in him; in this moment.

“Noiz.” My throat is dry, and my voice hoarse. It'll be over soon.

Heat pools in my lower half so I drive myself harder, meeting his thrusts with my own. Our bodies, slick with sweat, come together in more places than one and that's all I can think about. Everything vanishes.

“I'm about to-” He breathes against my chest. His thrusts becomes shorter, and more deliberate. He lays me back against the sheets once more and holds me close. Not too long after he shudders and digs his teeth into my shoulder as he floods my insides. Seconds later I'm cumming, my hands wrapped in his soft blonde hair, my mouth wide open. The heat inside me burns but I accept it all.

As soon as the last few drops escape, Noiz pulls out and collapses on top of me. His breathing is ragged and his chest rises and falls, almost like a wounded animal. I hold him close to me, not caring that I'm covering both him, and myself, in my own release.

While we lay there, I feel something trickle down my shoulder and I glance down. My eyes widen and I almost shove him off me. My consciousness had been so gone that at first I hadn't realized it but now I glare down at him and say sternly, “You BIT me!” There's heat in my voice.

Nonchalantly he shrugs his shoulders, in that Noiz-esque way and that just irritates me to no end. Taking a quick glance around, I spot a box of tissues and swipe one up. I press it against the teeth marks and sigh. Very slowly today's events are returning to the forefront of my mind.

So not to let him escape, I hold his head tightly against my chest and ask, “Does it really not bother you?”

“What?”

“That your parents are against this?”

He lets out a long breath and replies, “Of course it bothers me, stupid. Who wouldn't be bothered? You're my boyfriend. You're the only consistent thing I've ever had in my life and yet my parents, the assholes that they are, refuse to see the good you're doing. Even though I hate admitting it, you saved my life. Had I continued down that self-destructive path, I probably wouldn't have lived to see twenty-five.” He wraps me in his arms, around my waist. “But, should they never accept it, I'll learn to not let it get to me. Like I've said before, you are more important to me than they are. You're more important than they've ever been. Aoba, you and Granny are my family. My only family.”

There's a sense of shock when he says it so clearly. I hold him a little tighter, and I kiss the top of his head. With no words to say, I just hold onto him as tightly as I can, and we lay there.

When some time passes, I open my mouth one more time and mutter quietly, “I still don't understand how me apologizing led us to being in this position.” There's no answer and when I look down, Noiz's eyes are shut and his breaths are quiet and steady.

Shaking my head, and smiling every so slightly, I think, _The brat went and fell asleep_. Maybe that's not such a bad idea. Ignoring the sticky mess we're laying in, I curl in against my lover and let myself drift into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things: I don't know if Aoba pleasuring himself is in character, but whatever, and also, I know very little about sex toys and their uses so this is my shot in the dark.

What I assume is only a few hours later, I manage to drag myself awake. Carefully I sit up but as I do my face contorts in annoyance. My torso is sticky with dried semen and when I shift around in the bed, I feel the contents of Noiz's release start to drip out. _This is what I get for not cleaning up right away._ I think irritably. It's just then that I notice that Noiz is no longer curled up in bed with me. Panic sets in a little but it fades quickly when I catch the sound of something sizzling on the stove.

So as not to get the bed any dirtier than it already is, I awkwardly stand up while clenching my buttcheeks together, and shuffle into the small bathroom attached to our room. Turning the shower on I quickly remove my shirt and throw it into what I can only assume is the laundry basket.

Before jumping into the shower, I take a quick glance in the mirror, and turn bright red as I do. My hair is completely dishevelled and my skin glows like a new born childs. All the sex was making me shiny, and I'm pretty positive people will think I'm a newly wed. Shaking the embarrassing thought out of my mind, I hop in under the steaming water and let it rain down over me.

A short while later, after drying off and putting on at least a clean pair of pants, I wander into the kitchen where Noiz is standing at the stove making something. A familiar smell hits me in the face and I inhale deeply. He's making bacon. Out of the blue my stomach gurgles, quite loudly, alerting him to the fact that I'm there. He turns around and smirks.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He teases. He clicks the stove off and turns all the way around to face me. “Did you sleep well?” He asks.

I can't answer for a second but when I do I ask, “Morning?” Confused, I cock my head to one side.

He nods. “You slept for almost fourteen hours. It's around 7:30 right now.” Reaching behind him, he picks up the plates resting on the counter and brushes past me into the dining area. “You seemed exhausted so I just let you sleep. Should I not have?”

I follow him with my eyes, head still tilted to one side, and immediately shake my head. Ever since arriving in Germany, I've had trouble sleeping, so getting a good nights rest feels amazing. Admittedly, even sleeping that long can't vanquish the pain I'm feeling in my hips and lower back, but I don't let it bother me. It was a good ache. One that alerted me to the fact that I was loved, more than I probably should be, and that I'm in a place with someone I love more than life itself.

Noiz sets the plates down on the tiny kitchen table and then flops down in the chair closest to the window. After a second he impatiently brandishes at the other chair, telling me to sit. I shuffle towards the it, and slowly slide into place. I hadn't noticed it before but my personal chef is walking around in nothing but a pair of green boxers with a bunch of white bunnies all over them. Before I can stop myself, an inappropriate thought pops into my head and all my blood rushes to my face. Turning away I cover my mouth and try to will the colour out of my cheeks.

“What's wrong with you?” Noiz asks as he picks up his fork.

“N-nothing.” I stutter in reply, turning back with a sheepish grin on my face. _Get a hold of yourself, Aoba!_ Silently chiding myself I pick up my own fork and dig into the food before me. I'm honestly surprised at the quality of food, though it's no restaurant quality. The eggs are way too salty, and the bacon is overcooked, but in general it's edible.

For a few seconds, Noiz watches me eat before digging into his own plate. We eat in comfortable silence. When we finish, I feel his gaze on me and I look up at him. “What?” I ask.

“What are you planning to do today? I have some business I have to attend to so I'll be gone until tonight.”

I'm a little taken aback at first. It's totally slipped my mind that he has an actual job here in Germany, and he's not just a bratty informant selling information. I set my fork down and lean back in my seat, contemplating. “Hm.” I stare at him intently for a second before replying, honestly, “I have no idea. Maybe I'll go explore the area a little bit more or something. Ren is with me so I shouldn't get too lost.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Noiz nods and then gets to his feet. Throwing his arms in the air he stretches one way, and then the other, and I can't help but watch his muscles bend and flex. Feeling my eyes on him, he gives me that trademark grin before leaning over the table and planting a light kiss against my lips. I blush a little but don't turn away. “I'm going to get dressed.” He says, straightening out again. As he brushes past me, he lightly pats my head, fingers catching gently in my hair.

Feeling a little starstruck I sit there quietly for a moment before shaking my head and diving back into my food. After finishing my own breakfast I quietly clean up the kitchen. As I do so I catch myself smiling from ear to ear. Memories from last night flicker through my mind and it makes my body feel hot. It also prevents me not looking like a perverted fool as I stand alone in the kitchen.

A short while later Noiz comes out from the bedroom dressed formally from head to toe. Although I liked his hoodlum look, I can't deny that his professional look drives me crazy, too . He approaches me quietly from behind. When he's close enough he reaches out and lovingly grabs a lock of hair. Pressing it to his lips he slowly lets out a sigh. My body twitches as the nerves still left light up simultaneously. "You smell good." He murmurs as he breathes in all the air he'd just let out. "I don't want to go to work now... I'd rather stay home and play with you." His arms snake around my middle as he latches himself onto my back. His chin rests against my shoulder, his steady breathing tickling my ear.

"Come on now." I pat his hands while leaning my head back. "You went through all the trouble of getting dressed, don't let it go to waste." I feel him nuzzle his nose into the crook of my neck. For a few short seconds we stand together like this before he lets out an (almost) frustrated sigh. “Don't be like that.” I pat his hands again and turn my head to peck him on the tip of the nose. “You'll be back for dinner, right?” He nods and then untangles himself. His firm hands lingers for just a second around my hips before letting go. I turn back to the sink to finish the last of the dishes as I listen to him put on his shoes and grab his briefcase which waits by the door.

“Aoba, see you later.” He calls back to me.

“Mm. See you later. Have a good day at work.” I reply. Before thinking about it too much I add on, “I love you.”

There's the briefest of pauses before he calls back, “I love you, too.” I can hear the embarrassment in his voice. The smile on my face grows wider until I'm ginning like an absolute fool. Inside my chest my heart throbs wildly as even the thought of Noiz passes my mind. I never thought there would come a day I'd be so indescribably happy, for lack of better words.

Ren comes up to me from behind, the soft pat-pat of his paws hardly enough to draw me from my reverie. “Aoba.” The slightly mechanical voice calls my name. Placing the last plate in the strainer I look down at him, still smiling. “Your heart rate is looking irregular, are you alright?”

Blushing I reply, stumbling over my words, “Of course, Ren! I'm perfectly fine.” He cocks his head to the side in slight disbelief but says nothing. “Don't give me that look! Anyway, I'm going to finish getting dressed and then lets go out around town. Noiz won't be home until evening anyway.” He blinks in response before turning around and plodding into the living room to wait patiently on the couch. Shaking my head slightly I dry my hands and head back into the bedroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Considering the warm temperatures, I decide that a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans will suffice for the days activities. Although I like the puff jacket I always wear, it's just not within the realm of reasonable for this time of year.

Slipping my wallet into my pocket, I turn out the light in the bedroom and head towards the front door. As I'm slipping into my shoes, Ren pops up beside me, eyes glowing a little as he calculates our route for the day.

We exit the apartment and I lock the door behind us. “So where to first?” I shiver as the slight morning breeze gushes past. It's still early in the day so it's chillier than I expect.

“Hm.” The small dog contemplates quietly for a second. “Perhaps a leisurely walk around the park would be good? None of the shops will be open this early in the morning.”

I nod. “Good idea.” The thing that I love most about the little apartment Noiz picked out is it's proximity to a local park. The land is green, and fresh, and it's beautiful. Trees line the sidewalk and there's empty plots of grass everywhere where people lay sprawled out, either on blankets or directly on the ground. Benches are scatted along the miles long trail where singles, and couples, enjoy early morning coffee, or just breathe in fresh air. The atmosphere is so relaxed, it feels almost like a dream.

As soon as we arrive at the park, I start down the first trail I see. We pass a few people along the way, and through habit, I smile and nod to greet them. A few give me odd looks but it doesn't bother me much. Next to me Ren pats quietly along, his head swiveling side to side as he takes in all the new information he's getting, storing it for later use. Once in awhile he stops to sniff at other (real) dogs but catches up in a second. There are times where I forget that he has dog-like behaviours and it makes me giggle. No matter in what form, a dog is a dog.

After a good hours walk we sit down on the closest bench for a rest. Ren hops up into my lap as he processes some of the things he learned. I pet his back while I wait, watching the people who had gotten up with the sun. A few minutes later he's done and he's searching for our next destination.

“Aoba.” He looks up at me. “Are you hungry?”

“Hmmm...” I look up at the sky and rub my stomach, thinking. A quick second later I look back at him and nod. “A little bit. Noiz's breakfast was good, but I guess it didn't fill me up that much.”

“There's a near-by coffee shop. Would you like to go?” I nod again. Standing, I hold Ren in my arms and let him direct me to the cafe.

We enter the cafe and I'm met with soft jazz playing through speakers mounted on the wall. The strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee fills my nose and I inhale deeply to take in even more. Although small, there's a large number of people roaming around the shop, laughing, reading, drinking... It was the perfect morning atmosphere. I go up to the register and the cashier smiles broadly at me. “Good morning.” He quips cheerfully. “How are you this morning?”

“Great thanks.” I reply.

“Good to hear. What can I get for you?” His finger is poised over the computer screen, waiting, almost impatiently, for me to choose.

I glance up at the large wooden menu and scan it quickly before turning to look into the sweets case. “Hmm. I'll just take a regular coffee and a croissant I guess.”

“Right away!” The cashier smiles like a child as he rings me up. “That'll be 4.50 please.”

I hand him the cash I've already drawn from my wallet. A second later he hands me my change. I step back a little to let the next person in line go while I wait. A minute later I have coffee in one hand a tasty croissant in the other. Setting Ren on the floor I adjust the drink to my liking before finding a seat. There are none left inside so I exit the building and take a seat outside on the patio.

The table I'm sitting at has a newspaper laid out on it. Picking it up I flip through it quickly to decide if anything holds my interest. Deciding it was, I set my coffee down and open it wide. It takes me a few seconds to realize that nothing I'm reading makes sense. I forget that I'm in Germany.... and that everything I'm reading is in German.  _Oh well._ I think.  _Pictures speak louder than words, right?_ I lay the paper flat and hunch over it to take a deeper look at the photographs. I struggle through a few sentences under each picture just to get a general understanding.

Ren sits quietly beside me and watches me struggle. I can feel the laughter in his eyes as I grunt out my frustrations at my (current) ineptitude.

We stay quietly for awhile, eating and drinking in blissful silence. Well. Not so much silence as the sound of early morning suburbs. A few cars whizzing by, dogs barking at passer-by's, shop owners yelling at each other across the street in both friendly, and less than friendly, voices. It's peaceful.

As soon as I'm finished, I throw the foam cup I was drinking from in the trash and pick up Ren. We immediately meander down towards the center of town where we can shop.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We've been out for about four hours now when we pass by a shop I've never seen before. Not even in the darkest corners of Midorijima. I backtrack a few steps to try and look into the windows. Unfortunately most of it has been covered by large pictures and drapes, preventing me from getting a better look. I shift my eyes to the sign hanging above the door and sigh loudly. Once again, it's a word I don't understand. I look at Ren in my arms. “Ren, translation please?” There's a clicking sound as he calculates.

“Hmm. It seems to translate to something such as _Unholy Fantasy_?” He looks at me with curiosity.

Pondering the name for a second, I finally blush. “It's that kind of shop, Ren.” I shift awkwardly on my feet. There's a desire to go in, but at the same time I feel like it would be wrong.

_I'm 23 years old for Pete's sake!_

Taking a deep breath I grab the handle and go in. Not hearing my allmate behind me, I glance back and see him sitting dutifully against the wall outside the door. It seems he has no interest. As soon as I'm inside, I become overwhelmed by the sheer amount of stuff lining the walls and sitting out on racks. Most of the stuff within my immediate line of vision is stuff I know recognize, or at least know of. The attendant at the desk looks up while I stand there awkwardly.

“Well hello there.” He greets me with a smile, and a heavy German accent.

Shifting back and forth on my feet I timidly reply, “Hallo.” I wring my fingers in front of me. I can feel the sweat pooling in my palms. Despite my age, I feel so awkward. I can't even fathom why I came in in the first place.

Sensing my discomfort he says, very slowly, “Sprechen Sie deutsch?”

I slowly shake my head. “Ein bisschen.”

He lets out a hardy laugh. “Was sprechen Sie?”

There's a lag in my response as I rack my brain for the right word. “Japanisch?” I answer with a question mark. I can only hope he understands.

Without a pause he exclaims, “Is that so?” in perfect Japanese.

A sense of relief washes over me. Something about there being someone who understands me eases my tension. “Yes. I moved her from Japan.”

“Interesting.” The clerk smiles at me yet again. “Why Germany?”

Flushing red I can't answer right away. I try to come up with the simplest, yet least revealing, answer. “My lover brought me here. They're originally from this area.”

“Well isn't that romantic. So what brings you in today? Are you shopping for this girlfriend of yours?”

_Of course. It's natural to assume it's for a lady._

Fumbling for words I sputter, “Ah, no. I've never been in a shop like this so I was a little interested.”

He nods his head, knowingly. “Well, if you don't mind me asking, are you looking to buy anything today?”

I survey the shops content once again, contemplating. It really isn't something I've considered before. Noiz was the first man I'd ever been in a serious relationship with, and to be quite honest, the only one he'd ever gone so far with. Sure sex with him was great, mind numbing even, but I'm a healthy guy. Masturbation is a normal thing for me to do, but at this point, I'm pretty positive I couldn't even get it up without some inner stimulation now.

That wasn't a thought I'd ever think I'd have.

Shrugging I say, “Yes. I think so.”

“Are we shopping for your girl...?”

I shake my head and look at the floor. My face is heated and it's a little hard to talk. “N-no. For myself.”

Again he seems to sense some discomfort. “I'm so very sorry. I suppose I should probably have asked first, or maybe not at all, are you looking for things to please a woman or things to please a man?” He frowns, his displeasure reaching all the way to his eyes.

“Well... It'll be for myself so a man I suppose?”

The gentleman behind the counter stands an approaches me. “There's no need to worry, lad. This shop is for people from all walks of life. Let me help set you up with something for first timers.”

My face grows hot and my heart tightens in my chest out of embarrassment. “I promise you that the stimulation I'm looking for is not a first, and my b-boyfriend would love to attest to that.”

The poor mans eyes widen but then soften as he lets out a bellowing laugh. “Oh goodness me. I have unintentionally offended you and I do seriously apologize for that. All I meant is that you haven't been in a shop like this, so I can only assume you've never used any of these products before.” He takes me gently by the forearm. “Lets get you started, alright?”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Almost an hour later I have a small stack of four items in my arms.

A small egg shaped vibrator – good for (exclusively) stimulating the penis, with no intents for insertion.

A life-like, high quality, dildo that has qualities similar to Noiz.

A quality lubricant and a small “stuff” bag.

The gentleman who's helping me, named AJ, brings it to the cash register and rings me up. As he does a question pops into my head that makes me not only blush, but makes my entire body tingle. “I have a rather odd question for you.”

“Shoot.” He carefully places the items in a discreet bag.

“If I wanted to is it safe to puncture the materials on that d-d-....” I take a deep breath. “Dildo? I mean if I wanted to simulate piercings and such?”

AJ raises one eyebrow but doesn't say anything right away. “I think... If you were to keep it really clean, and not take the piercing out once they're in, it should be safe. I would maybe recommend a little bit of internet research to be safe.” He hands me some change and my receipt. “Is there anything else I can help you with, today?”

Shaking my head I take my items and slink out the door. After that ordeal I feel a little faint. I was so stressed in there that all the blood rushed to my head and is making me woozy. Ren still waits patiently outside, having gone into sleep mode. I nudge him gently awake with my toe. “Ren, let's head home.” Stretching out all four limbs, he wags his tail and nods.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as we're home, I drop myself on the couch and lean my head back. The walk home helped stabilize me again but it also allowed me to think about the things I had just purchased. Almost as soon as the shop was out of sight I deeply regretted buying them, but I was too embarrassed to go back and return them. Ren hasn't asked what I'd gotten, which I'm eternally grateful for.

“Aoba.” The small allmate plops himself in front of me. “Is there anything more I can do for you?”

“No, no.” I reply. “We'll just relax until Noiz comes back.”

“I'll take my leave then.” He turns and trots into the bedroom where I only assume he'll go back to sleep. For awhile I just lay back with my eyes closed but, after just a few minutes, flashes of last night rampage in my memory. My skin prickles when I think of my lovers tongue running over it, starting from my ears, over my jaw, down my throat, to my navel. My throat closes a little when I think of his large hands caressing my body, like it's a precious gem. The memories are so vivid that it feels as though he's physically with me.

Without even realizing it, I feel his name slip through my lips. “Noiz.” My body feels so hot I can hardly stand it. “N-Noiz.” I whimper again. My hand practically moves of it's own accord to my crotch where a newly forming erection waits.

All I can think of is last night. His hands. His tongue. His body.

I give my cock a squeeze and my head lurches forward. It's so sensitive for some reason. I force myself to let go, trying to clear away all the indecent thoughts swirling around.  _This isn't right._ I think.  _But I can't stop thinking about it._ Opening my closed eyes I take a sidelong glance at the inconspicuous black bag laying next to me. It feels like its presence is mocking me; mocking my indecision.

After a few seconds I reach over with shaking hands to remove the contents. First comes the silicone dildo in its plastic packaging. Next is the tiny, egg shaped, vibrator which I had freed from its packaging at the shop. Finally is the lube and bag.

I set them all out in front of me and just look at them. I have trouble swallowing when I imagine how they feel. Feeling suspicious all of a sudden I whip my head to and fro to make sure I was alone. The last thing I want is for Ren to see these things.

Shaking fingers trace each item  _very_ carefully before I come to a conclusion. If I spent my money on them, and am too embarrassed to return them, I might as well use them. Slowly I stand and head into the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors or a knife. I open a few drawers before finding something sufficient to get the packaging off. Going back into the living room, I sit down and tear into the plastic. Soon enough the silicone is free of its hold. Setting the knife aside I run my hand along the length of the faux cock. Its weight is similar, but the texture is much different than I originally thought. Then there was the awful smell. Of course it's probably because of the confinement of the package but it was horrendous none the less.

Despite the differences, I can feel my flaccid cock starting to react as I think about putting it inside of me. Before I can convince myself not to, I set it down just long enough to unzip my pants and pull them, with my underwear, down around my hips. Thoughts of last night flood back into my unguarded memory.

Taking myself in my hand, I slowly stroke it, starting from the head and leading to my balls. I trace the vein that sticks out and give it a loving squeeze. At this very second, it doesn't even compare to how it feels when Noiz does it.

Soon enough, though, My breaths are coming fast and short and my body throbs. After just a few short minutes I can feel my entrance begin to throb. Without giving myself a second thought I put my fingers in my mouth to wet them before putting them to my entrance and plunging in. “Hugh...” I breathe quietly as I let my body adjust. With nimble fingers I press and stretch my hole out until the slight pain vanishes and is replaced with immeasurable pleasure. “A-ah-ah.” I bite my lip to try and keep my voice down. Waking Ren from sleep mode would be undesirable right at this second.

Now that I'm pleasing myself from behind I release my erection to play with my nipples which have grown hard and sensitive. I twist and tug at them until they're standing at full attention. My hand is soaked with pre-cum and it's only exciting me even more. Familiar noises start to fall from my lips as things just grow more intense. I find my prostate and curl my fingers around it and press into it.

My jaw goes slack and I can hardly breathe.

Just before I cum I stop everything I'm doing. I reach next to me and grab for the shaped silicone and the lube I hadn't opened yet. In a foggy haze, the embarrassment gets washed away and I'm left with nothing but pleasure. I open the bottle of liquid and dabble it along the length of the new toy. Using the same hand I was using to please myself with just a moment ago, I cover it from the tip to base, trying to get a better coating at the tip. Once I'm done I place it done below again, and after a shuddering breath, insert it. I grunt as it pushes past the tense rings of muscle until it's sheathed inside me. It's a little different than I imagined but not all together bad.

“Oh...” I take a deep breath and steady myself before pulling it out just to plunge it in again. It hits against my prostate after the second or third thrust and I'm pulled under again. Every thought I was thinking vanishes and I just let myself sink. Unconsciously I begin toying with my nipples again.

My hips ache and I actually begin to thrust into my own pushing and at some point I place my feet along the edge of the table to give myself better access. I spread my legs further as the noises I make become increasingly indecent. Soon, though, all the heat pools in my stomach and everything goes white. And then I'm coming. “N-Noiz.” Even doing this by myself his name is what escapes my lips.

As I come down from my climax, I slide the toy out, blushing vividly as I realize it's soaking wet from both my own juices and lubricant. I blush harder when I realize that my release is almost everywhere including, but not limited to, my stomach, part of the couch, and the coffee table. The sight sobers me up quickly. Still holding the fake cock in my hand I slowly stand up and walk to the kitchen, trying to ignore the sticky mess covering my body.

Once at the sink I turn the water on as hot as it will go and start to rinse off the cock in my hand. As I do I think about how it felt inside me and realize that, as awesome as it feels, it definitely isn't nearly as good as the real thing. Despite having never gone this far with other men I know that the fake thing will never be as good as a human. And no matter who I have sex with, or what I have sex with, nothing will compare to Noiz.

Smiling, I finish washing it off and then grab a towel from the drawer to clean myself and the furniture off. Although I didn't get a chance to use the vibrator this time, I guess there's always next time. Also. Despite not being comparable to the actual, live, thing, there's no doubt in my mind that I'll be using this other purchase again.

As I finish cleaning up a sudden thought pops into my head and I freeze.

“I have to hide these from Noiz.” I squeak. “There's no way he can find these. He'll never let me live it down.” Quickly I stuff my shame into my shame bag and tie it up. “Oh God.” Grabbing the now soiled rag off the table, and the little black bag, I head into the bedroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few hours later Noiz returns home. I hear him come through the front door and immediately I'm smiling. I'm standing at the stove and a few seconds later there's a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of lips pressing into my neck. “I'm home.” He breathes.

“Welcome home.” I mutter, turning to kiss the tip of his nose. “How was work?”

He snorts in response. “I would've rather been doing anything else besides being there.”

“Well aren't you honest.” I reply, chuckling. “Anyway. Dinner will be ready soon. Go sit down.” He nods against my neck, squeezes my waist and then saunters over to the couch where he flops down and rips off his coat and tie.

“So what did you end up doing all day?”

“Hmm. Took a walk in the park. Went to a coffee shop. Tried reading a newspaper I didn't understand. And-” I stop just before I expose myself, my face lighting up like the sky on fourth of July. “And then I came home and relaxed.”

I feels his eyes on my neck and for a second I'm worried he'll ask further questions but he doesn't. Clicking his tongue he says, nonchalantly, “Sounds boring. Next day off, let's go do something fun. Or stay in and do something... Fun.”

“You perverted brat!” I shoot him a quick look before laughing. He gives me a smirk before leaning his head back against the couch and dozing off.

I just pray he never finds out about the last stop on my little adventure today.

**Author's Note:**

> This, and all my other works, are posted on Fanfiction.net under the username Demon Vampire180.


End file.
